Hearts a Mess
by Sophia-the-fangirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are given a wonderful opportunity at Camp Half-Blood. So why does Annabeth feel so sad? And Percy has an idea about how the two of them can "build something permanent". Special guest stars are Chiron and Nico. Percabeth to the max. Rated T just because.


The three of us stand in Chiron's office. We're in some kind of trouble, I can just tell. If you are in a room with Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo, chances are some sort of Hades will break loose.

"Sit down." Chiron, our benevolent camp instructor, orders. We all sit in comfy chairs that smell like the forest. They smell like Camp Half-Blood, the only true home I've ever known. After this summer, however, I'll have to leave. I didn't think Percy and I would live to see the day when we'd get too old to be at this camp. After what happened in Tartarus… well, that's another story.

"So," Chiron starts. "You three are very important to this camp. Everyone loves you. Nobody wants to see you two go," he nods at my boyfriend and I. "or to see you run off again." he nods at Nico. Percy and I cared a lot about the son of Hades, but we could never find him when he disappeared from the camp. I suspect he takes vacations to his father's realm, to train his "ghost army". He's not actually that dark of a kid, but he might seem like it from the outside.

"We don't want to leave." Percy replies. "Camp Half-Blood is safe for all of us, which is a luxury that's hard to come by in the mortal world.

Chiron nods. "Which is why I'm offering you three an opportunity to stay here forever. You three can be trainers for campers, live in houses I'll have the Hephaestus kids build, and get not only vacation time, but a steady source of income. I just-" he gives us all a fatherly look. "I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to any of you."

I gasp. Live at Camp Half-Blood? It's the ideal lifestyle! I look over at the two boys; Percy looks like someone's handed him a blue gummy bear the size of Mount Olympus, while Nico looks the happiest I've seen him since Bianca died.

"I'm in." Nico declares, standing up. "There's just one problem. I'm still young enough to be a camper."

"This offer still stands when you're old enough."

"My answer will not have changed!"

Percy stands with him. I stand as well. We all seem to be in agreement.

Chiron looks like the happiest centaur in the world. "This is truly a dream come true. For everyone at this camp. Thank you. Oh, and Perc? Annabeth?" We turn from our path of exit. "Trainers have no curfew."

The three of us exit the Big House, whooping and high-fiving the whole time.

"Say, fellow trainer, care to take a moonlight stroll?" Percy takes my hand.

"I'd love to." I reply in the same manner, flashing him a smile. "Sorry, Nico."

They boy only smiles. "I don't mind. I'm tired anyway. See you two lovebirds in the morning." he tells us in a singsong voice, turning towards the Hades cabin.

We walk together to the beach, making plans for our houses that Leo will probably build. "What if he put a waterslide in mine? It could run into a hot tub!" Percy fantasizes.

"Hold on a minute. How would that even work out?" I reply. He only shrugs.

He sits at the edge of the pier, one of our favorite spots to be together. I sit beside him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"It's weird. We'll still be at Camp Half-Blood, we'll se everyone we know everyday, but we won't ever be campers again." he speculates, sounding almost sad.

"No more capture the flag, or pranking the other cabins." I agree. "It'll take some getting used to."

We sit in silence for a while. I should feel happy, but my heart hurts. It feels like I'll never truly belong to this camp again, I'll just work at it. But I know that's not true. The campers won't treat us differently. And I'll still be with Percy, who is my rock.

After some time, we come to a silent consensus to stand and leave. As I walk away, however, Percy takes my hand and turns me to face him.

"Annabeth," he says, sounding serious. "Remember what I promised you in Tartarus?"

I bite my lip; Tartarus still haunted my sleep. "That we'd build something permanent together?" In Tartarus, everything seemed temporary. The monsters' cells, the deaths we'd witnessed, everything. One of the nights we spent in there, our hideout kept crumbling. It almost made me break beyond repair. Fortunately, Percy had held me together and promised me all night that when we got out of there, we'd build something permanent.

"Yes. And, I had been thinking about… what we could build."

"Did you want a monument or something?" I was confused.

"No. Monuments will crumble, plaques will shatter, not much in this world is permanent. But I know of only one thing that is."

"Tell me, then." My voice grew quieter. I think I know where this is going.

Percy pulls out a ring box from his jacket's pocket, gets on one knee in front of me, and looks at me with his big green eyes. "A vow."

I hold my hand to my mouth. Is this Seaweed Brain doing what I think he's doing?

"Annabeth," he starts, "Will you build something permanent with me?"

The box opens. It's an engagement ring. Not flashy, but nicely sized. It's beautiful.

I smile at him, at this whole messed up world. "Yes."


End file.
